


Completion

by TheBestRain19



Series: Dragged Themselves Out of Hell [1]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Serious Higgs, Summoning BTs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestRain19/pseuds/TheBestRain19
Summary: Higgs is many things, but a quitter is not one of them.
Series: Dragged Themselves Out of Hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553479
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Completion

Betrayal was always a funny thing, really. 

Not because it caused pain (though that was funny at times), nor because it advanced his own agenda. No, what was really funny (to him anyway) was looking into the person’s eyes and seeing the moment they realized what was happening. The utter desolation that was written all over their faces. After all, he was practically a _god_ in comparison to the people around him, able to manipulate life and death itself to suit his needs. He was feared and respected, worshipped even. Why wouldn’t he just do whatever he wanted?

However, with what was currently happening, he was beginning to reconsider some of his previous conceptions about the world. In fact, as he tried and failed to use his power, not even being able to Jump between the worlds, he was quite the ashes he was tasting was betrayal felt like. 

He didn’t like it. _Not one bit_. 

Fragile had already left him with the gun, as well as a choice: to end his life now, or be a castaway, and wander around this Beach for eternity. That last thought made him shudder. He may have been trying to wipe out all life, but that was how this Death Stranding was _meant_ to go, wasn’t it? The “Last Stranding,” as she called it? 

Her. She, who completed him, and now shattered him. He had betrayed and hurt Fragile for her grand plan, for her uber-voidout, for the end of everything. Even now, as Fragile spoke with Sam and Amelie, he felt all his accumulated bravado and confidence crash and burn. She had made him what he was, and now she made him nothing. No, _less_ than nothing. Amelie had thrown him away for Sam, and had taken his power away. No summoning BTs, no controlling chiral matter, and no Jumping to get outta this dump.

He watched them interact, Amelie keeping Fragile from talking to Sam, and as the woman he had tormented disappeared from this Beach, a strange, foreign feeling began to stir in him. A feeling like… determination, like anger, all rolled into one ball of fire spreading through his body. There was no way, _no way,_ that he was gonna let her play him like this, and then throw him away like a broken doll. 

Not a chance.

So, he shot the gun at the ground, giving the impression he committed suicide. Then he waited, until the very moment she was too taken with Sam to notice what he did. She was an Extinction Entity, his level of power that she gave him was only a small fraction of her own. She didn’t need it to continue her plan.

_So how ‘bout I just take it then._

Higgs reached out, pulled as hard as he could, and then Jumped.

* * *

  
  


Amelie felt the power leave her, and almost reacted. However, she was more than powerful enough to continue the Last Stranding, and Higgs was beaten, his pride ground to dust. So she just continued with what she was doing as if nothing had happened. 

Besides, what was he going to do without her?


End file.
